


Moonshade

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dragons, Fluff, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Snoggletog, christmas gifts, terrible terror - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Snoggletog time in Berk! That means decorations, stories, good food and presents... and this year Hiccup has a very special gift for Jack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonshade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2013 HiJack Week Day 7 (Christmas/Mistletoe.)

**MOONSHADE  
By Senashenta**

Snoggletog wasn’t a new concept for Jack, though the _name_ certainly was. Basically, the celebration was the same as Christmas elsewhere, it seemed, though Jack had never heard North talk about Berk during any of their conversations. That didn’t mean the other Guardian didn’t make the trip to the Meridian of Misery, though, it just meant that he had never brought it up. 

While he had spent a lot of time in Berk, this was his first time spending the holidays there, and even this year he was mostly staying because Hiccup had asked him to, and, really, Jack hadn’t been able to think of a reason to turn the other boy down. Jack simply enjoyed Hiccup’s company and love too much to say no to him. 

Watching the Vikings decorate had been interesting. Missing were the traditional angels and holly boughs that he was familiar with, instead replaced with dragon ornaments and chains made of discarded dragon scales. There were wreaths, though, made of evergreen branches from the surrounding forests, and, maybe not so surprisingly, stars. (The Vikings, he found, were fascinated with the Heavens, which featured strongly in almost all of their mythology.) 

The other thing that was familiar was the tradition of leaving out stockings, hoping for the Snoggletog Gods to leave little gifts and treats behind—though, of course, the stockings _themselves_ were mostly absent, replaced with boots, helms, baskets or whatever else the people could come up with. 

And Jack had to admit that decorating the Haddock homestead along with Hiccup and Toothless had been fun, laughing and joking and pushing each other around the entire time. 

Hiccup also regaled him with the story of the previous Snoggletog, when every dragon in Berk had simply up and vanished. The village had been in panic over it, until Hiccup and Toothless had followed their proverbial tracks and Hiccup had discovered that they had all left in order to lay their eggs and hatch their young. 

In the end, the biggest problem had come when Astrid and the others, while Hiccup had been gone, had located a nest of Gronkle eggs (courteously of Fishlegs’ dragon, but apparently that was another story entirely) and decided that they would make good Snoggletog gifts. They had distributed them secretly—only to find out that the dragons’ way of hatching was to explode. Literally. 

Jack laughed until he cried over that one, while Hiccup just continued to tell the story, hands and arms waving in the air animatedly the whole time as he described the chaos that had ensued as hatchling Gronkles burst into extremely flamboyant existence all over Berk. 

By the time that tale was over, Jack needed to sit down and rest, and then they spent the rest of the day hanging out around the village, throwing snowballs with the kids and Jack adding little decorative touches of ice here-and-there along the way. 

Snoggletog itself crept up on them over the following few days, with Hiccup distracted dealing with migrating and returning dragons and Jack flitting here and there to different places nearby keeping up with the weather—both of them generally making sure that everything was going smoothly for the holiday—and before they knew it, they were sitting by the fire pit in Hiccup’s house the night before Snoggletog itself, Toothless snoozing nearby and both of them talking excitedly about the festivities that were planned for the following day. 

“Everyone gets their presents in the morning, but that’s mostly for the kids.” Hiccup was telling Jack, “and then we all get together for the feast in the afternoon, and that goes on for hours. The party afterward is crazy too.” He grinned, “and me and the others are all gonna go out for a celebratory Snoggletog dragon race, which you’re also invited to, by the way.” 

“Even though I don’t have a dragon?” Jack joked. He was sitting a little father back from the fire than Hiccup, the heat a bit uncomfortable for him. 

“Astrid says you can’t actually race, though.” Hiccup stuck his tongue out. “She says using the wind is cheating~” 

Jack feigned hurt. “I am wounded, Hic! I would never!” 

“Oh, you would too!” Hiccup laughed, then stood, stretched, and headed for the stairs. “Hey, stay here for a sec. I have a present for you and it’s a pain to keep hidden so I’m gonna give it to you now.” 

Blue eyes blinked—and then Jack grinned. “You got me a present? Aw, Hic, you really do love me!” 

“Just shush and close your eyes, you dummy.” 

“Okay, okay~” 

Jack closed his eyes, listening to Hiccup clomp up the stairs and go into his room. Toothless shifted a little over in the corner, but didn’t follow his rider. Upstairs, there was some shuffling and a couple of thuds, followed by Hiccup’s muffled voice saying something unintelligible. Jack could only imagine what the hell he’d picked up that actually required so much effort to bring downstairs, considering his little freckled boyfriend only had one good leg. 

Finally footsteps came partway down the stairs again, and Hiccup called out, “are your eyes closed?” 

“ _Yes_ , my eyes are closed!” Jack had been sitting cross-legged in the window, but now uncrossed his legs and swung them over to sit properly, hands moving to his knees, curious and anticipatory. 

“Good!” Hiccup’s steps continued down the stairs, then approached where he was sitting. He paused a couple feet away, shuffled slightly, then announced, “okay, you can look now!” 

Jack blinked his eyes open—and stopped. 

In Hiccup’s hands was a tiny, little squirming ball of hatchling scales—mostly blue and white, but with silver and yellow accents and huge luminescent gold eyes. Miniscule wings fluttered and a forked tail flapped excitedly. 

Jack stared. “It’s a dragon.” He said blankly. 

Hiccup just gave him a flat look. “Well, duh. A Terrible Terror, to be exact.” 

He held the flailing creature out until Jack hesitantly took it from him, then smiled widely when it blinked up at the winter sprite before leaning its’ head into his chest and trilling happily. Jack adjusted his grip so he could lift one hand and poke at it lightly. 

“Uh… Hic… why would you even… I mean… really…” 

The brunet shifted almost awkwardly, lifting a hand up to rub at the back of his neck before offering, “the thing is… you spend a lot of time alone, Jack. When you’re not here, I mean. And I just thought, maybe, you might like someone to keep you company while you’re off doing your spreading winter thing… you know?” 

Jack just looked at him for a moment. While it was true that he was often lonely in his travels, he had never really thought that there was much he could do about it. Even knowing that the dragons could see him, he wouldn’t have thought of adopting one. He had always kind of been a loner that way. 

When he didn’t respond right away, Hiccup shifted again, uncomfortably this time, and looked down. “Right. Sorry, I… I should have talked to you first, but one of the Terrible Terrors came back a couple weeks ago with all these cute little hatchlings and—but you’re right. It was a stupid idea. Here—” 

Hiccup reached out to take the dragon back, but Jack just turned his eyes down to the Terror where it had settled in comfortably, cuddled into his shirt. When he didn’t immediately hand it back over, Hiccup gave him another completely unsure look. 

“Jack, I swear, I won’t be upset if you don’t want it, so—” 

Tilting his head, Jack ignored his boyfriend for the moment, sliding his hands around the tiny dragon’s body and then holding it out in front of himself to inspect it. 

It was adorable, all huge eyes and kittenish noises and purrs. And Hiccup had even made a point of picking one that matched him, with the blue and white and silver. Jack finally smiled and gave a little shrug. 

“I guess it _is_ kind of cute.” 

Hiccup _positively_ beamed at that. “His name is Moonshade!” 

“Wait, wait, wait. You named _my_ dragon?” 

“Well… I’ve had him for almost two weeks! I had to call him something!” 

“I’m calling him Benjamin.” 

“Jack, that is a _terrible_ name for a dragon.” 

“It is not! Look, he likes it, don’t you Ben?” 

“I swear to Thor, Jack, if you actually call him that…” 

“He’s my dragon, I’m gonna name him what I want!” 

“No. No. Just no. You know what? I changed my mind. Give him back.” 

“What? No! He’s mine! We’ve already bonded!” 

“I handed him to you five freaking minutes ago, you idiot—” 

Over in his corner, Toothless sighed heavily, stood, rolled his eyes, turned around a few times, and then curled up, tucking his head under his tail in an attempt to block out their incessant, good-natured bickering.


End file.
